Torched mew
I have always known that there are alot of "hacked" Pokemon games out there, this is my experience with one such "game"..... When I was a kid, I was jealous of all my friends who had Pokemon games, I could only watch from the sidelines as they played and talked about their favorite Pokemon and strategies. I was barely able to keep up with the show so I was very limited to my knowledge about Pokemon. But one day I heared them speaking of a glitch in the game...I remember they called it the "Mew" Glitch. Years have passed and I had already got to know Pokemon by playing my first version games Ruby, and later LeafGreen. I was disappointed however to find out the "Mew" Glitch didn't work in LeafGreen or FireRed. Later on I began to play Diamond and soon, Platinum. One day, a good friend of mine told me that Gamestop sold used Blue, Red, and Yellow versions. The next week, I asked my mom to check Gamestop to see if they had any of those games, it took days for Gamestop to finally have a used game in stock, and after so many years, I finally had a Pokemon Yellow version. I tried the Mew glitch but it had not worked, no matter how many different times I tried it. I kept my Yellow version until one day, a friend of my mom's was over. She had a daughter a little younger than me, and she had just got Pokemon Blue from her dad, who she said gave her mom the game to throw it out, but her mom gave the game to her instead. "I always wanted Blue version!" I said to her. "Can I trade you my Yellow version for it?" "Sure, I'll have to check with my mom first, but there is something about this game that just got me bored of playing it," she said as if she had regrets about getting the game in the first place. It was alright with her mom, so we traded. The next day, I started up the game. There was a file, but the trainer had no name. I was located on the outskirts of the foam islands. "This must be where the last person who played tried the Mew Glitch," I figured. I checked my party and had a team of Mewtwo, and each one had HM moves, so I didn't need to use anything else as an HM slave. I checked the Pokedex, I had already caught every Pokemon, I had all of the badges and my PC box was full of Mewtwo! I also checked in the wild and there was nothing but wild Mewtwo. "This is awesome!" I said. "What more do I need when I could have as many Mewtwo as I want!" As I kept playing, I started to get bored. I had already done everything, and on top of that, I had done the seemingly impossible! But having everything took away the purpose of playing, I knew that I had already had my fun, so it was time to start a new game, and try the Mew Glitch for the last time. I started a game, chose Squirtle, and kept on playing until eventually I got to Lavender town. I tried the glitch but realized that I had done the glitch wrong, and I started a new game yet again. But when I tried to save around Pewter City, the game said it was unable to save because of an error. Later I found out that the internal batteries that allowed for the games to save had dried out, and that was the reason for the error, so I stopped playing the game for a year. One day, out of pure boredom, I figured I would pick up my Blue version and try the "Mew" Glitch once more. I started the game, but for some reason, the default names for the trainer were "RED" (the Players main default name), "BLUE" (the rivals default name), and lastly, "JOHN" (my first name). Trying to see it as mere chance or coincidence, I chose "JOHN". The rivals name wasn't important to me, so I quickly named him "DERP". After all, I could use something to lighten the mood after seeing my own name in the default list. I started in the players room, I walked downstairs and quickly spotted a figure of a man, which after I blinked, became the TV that the player's mom is constantly watching. I went to walk out of the house, and for a split second, the screen became static. I was in pallet town. I walked up to the next route and was stopped by the Professor, who brought me to the lab, where I had to chose my first Pokemon. I checked the first one. "Charmander". okay then the one in the middle must be Squirtle, and it was. I ignored the ball to the right, knowing it was Bulbasaur. I then engaged in a battle with my rival, but for some reason his Bulbasaur had a quick battle animation, like the ones seen in Crystal version, but this animation was different. For a split second, the Bulbasaur's pupils became red, which was odd, with its body completely black, like a silhouette. I figured my eyes were playing tricks on me, so I brushed it off. That bulbasaur of his was bulkier than it was supposed to be, and even after spamming tackle until my squirtle fainted, not even half of its health was gone. When I went to walk out of the lab, a second before I walked out the door, one of the Professors had turned into a Pokeball! I immediately rushed back in to see the professor was now on the other side of the room. I ignored it, and continued on to the next town. Surprisingly, no more out of the ordinary experiences happened, until I got to Cerulean City, where I learned a quicker way I could perform the "Mew" Glitch. It involved catching an Abra, and using teleport in different places after beating certain trainers. Soon I got to the part where the game was supposed to open the start menu, then I was supposed to press "B" and Mew would appear, but something completely different happened. Instead of the game opening the start menu, I saw quick picture of a mew, then a text box opened that said: "--- USED TELEPORT!" I couldn't really tell if it was my Abra that used Teleport, but I digress. But I didn't even Teleport to a pokemon center, I teleported to Cinnabar Island. But there was no Cinnabar Island! It was just the Cinnabar Mansion where Mew was supposedly subjected to cloning experiments. I walked in (mostly because I had no Pokemon with Surf or Fly). The inside of Cinnabar Mansion was different though, the music was irregular as if it was being played very slowly, and I didn't want to run into high leveled pokemon, so I immediately switched my Wartortle to the front of my party and went to use one of my Repels. But when I did, a text box opened that said "---: Now is not the time to use that." So I kept going, but every time I stepped into another room I would encounter mew, and Instead of the text saying "A wild Mew appeared!" It would say "Your foe is weak! Go Wartortle!" which was odd because both of the Pokemon were at full health. When I got to the bottom floor, I walked into the room all the way to the left, the one with the items in it, but there were no items. Instead, at the most northern part of the room, there was a door that isn't supposed to be there. I walked through the door and I was led to a room that looked like the player's house, but there were no stairs leading to the bedroom upstairs and there was no kitchen table. It looked like it could have been an unused room from the beta that the developers decided to keep out of the game, and I wouldn't have blamed them. The player's mom wasn't in the room but the TV still was, and the room was colored a very dark grey with Red dots on the walls like eyes that made me feel like I was being watched. I walked up to the TV and pressed the "A" button. All of a sudden, a text box opened that said "JOHN" and the screen changed to the "Your Pokemon is evolving!" screen, but instead of my Pokemon evolving, It was Mew. But the Mew looked different, Its body was black with parts of it shaded grey to give it some depth not seen in earlier games such as this. It had bright red piercing eyes, its arms were cut off as well as half of its tail, and there were red lines dripping from its eyes, possibly blood from trying to move it's arms to cover its face. Its quick battle animation showed its back had streaks of "blood" on it, possibly from whipping around what was left of its tail. The music changed drastically. It became what sounded like the Game corner music slowed down and played backwards. The music added a demented, child-like atmosphere that really made me want to turn off the game just then and there, but before I could do that, a text box showed up saying: "WHERE ARE MY BROTHERS" "IF YOU ERASED THEM" "THEN I WILL ERASE YOU" The screen went back to the player watching the TV. I wasn't able to move the player, as if I was watching a cut scene. A loud noise suddenly played while a black silhouette of mew flew in through the door and darted for my player so quickly that I jumped. The screen went black, and the power went off on my Gameboy Advance even though the batteries were fully charged. I thought it would be safe to turn the game back on, because I didn't save, so I was probably where I left off before trying the Mew Glitch, and I was right, but this time... I chose to play the game without using the Mew Glitch. -FIN- Category:Pokemon Category:Hacked Game Category:Real-Life Haunting, Hacked Game